The Return of the Knight Sabers
by AsilRaven
Summary: Finished!After the 2040 episodes, Priss returns to Tokyo to find it being rebuilt, but also to find that Leon has not only forgotten about her, but has matured. Leon bashing, general Nene mischief. Sequel in the Making!
1. Image of You

Priss looked out at what was once Tokyo, she couldn't believe how much it had changed.and yet how it was so much the same. The boomers were gone and this time, the people were rebuilding the city. It wasn't much of a city, the buildings had to be demolished from the boomer plague and many trees had been put in their place.  
Priss looked to her side as a young girl with gold eyes slid her hand into hers, "come," she said, "my papa will give you food."  
Priss looked up at the relief workers handing out food. Leon, Priss' mind reeled as she saw him standing there shirtless with a sack of sand draped over his shoulder.  
Leon stopped dead in his tracks, Priss, his mind screamed the name of the woman he couldn't forget, the woman he loved. He gave a half smile, Priss had vanished three years ago, and he had seen her in front of him many times, it was just an illusion as all the others were. Nene and Linna had come back years ago, hadn't they? Had Priss wanted to come back to him, she would have been there sooner.  
"Papa!" The girl yelled approaching Leon.  
Papa? Priss thought. A hundred images rushed to her head. Was Leon.married?  
"Asil, how many times have I told you," Leon said calmly with out flipping out like usual, "I'm not your father."  
Leon bent down as she started to sniffle, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of you."  
Priss couldn't believe her eyes, this couldn't be the Leon she knew.or rather had known. The Leon she knew was scrawny and stupid. This man was strong and caring, yet she knew it was him, the way he looked, his laugh when Asil joked with him. Cocky and arrogant, it was still there, but pushed aside.  
"Hey Leon," Daley said approaching. He was also shirtless with a sack of sand, "it's that the singer chick you had your mind on."  
Leon turned and grabbed Daley by the neck, "she's gone Wong, I told you to let it be."  
Leon let go of Daley when he heard Asil gasp. Scowling Leon picked up the sack of sand and with one last look at the image of Priss he continued to go about his duties.  
Daley looked at Priss for a long minute, didn't Leon realize that this vision of the singer he could see, and it was clear Asil could see her as well.  
Priss turned and began wandering the streets; it was Leon, and his partner Daley. How could it be? Priss wanted to know how Leon could forget her. She found herself staring up at the Silky Doll. She hadn't even intended to go there. The truth was she just let her mind do the walking and let her feet follow.  
She opened the door to familiar faces.  
Linna gasped and dropped the box of thongs she was about to hand to Macky who had also gone still. Sylia dropped the phone she was talking into and Nigel knocked his head on the bottom of Priss' old bike. He stood cursing. Nene came out talking, "Macky I told you not to touch my files!"  
She said this through a mouthful of Pizza.  
"Well hey Priss," Nene said calmly. She then screamed as she realized who was there. Of course it wasn't enough for her to forget her pizza.  
Nene tackled Priss at full speed knocking her into a rack of lacy bras.  
"Geez Nene, you gained some weight," Priss muttered standing.  
It was then she noticed; Nene was pregnant.  
"Who the hell knocked you up?" Priss muttered dryly.  
Linna and Sylia laughed and looked to Macky who was blushing.  
"My husband of course," Nene said showing off her rings. Priss had never thought that she would see the day that Nene put aside her pride and showed Macky her true feelings, part of that could be that because of the events that had happened, Nene's feelings were finally able to come out. Or maybe Priss was just turning into a softy.  
"Your kids are going to hack into the internet mainframe before they're weaned," Priss said sarcastically.  
Everyone seemed surprised about her knowledge of computers. It had obviously increased since they had last seen her.  
"Have you seen Leon-Poo yet?" Nene asked continuing with work as if nothing had changed.  
"What does it matter?" Priss replied with a shrug. He eyes were downcast and she seemed extremely uneasty.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Linna muttered, "the man has been going crazy, Priss. He kept seeing images of you walking towards him, he never gave up hope."  
"What did he have to hope for?" Priss demanded, "A second date?"  
She sounded hurt and angry but no one commented. No one was shocked when Nigel bent over and kissed Sylia, "I need to get some more parts for the bike I'll be back after lunch," he said in his usual calm voice, he then turned to Macky, "will you be coming in later?"  
Macky nodded, "yes Nigel."  
"Priss, I have a lot to explain to you, should we head to the pit?" Sylia asked.  
Priss nodded and followed Sylia down into the secret rooms that had once been a center for controlling rogue boomers.  
It was now a comfortable living space.  
"Linna and Nene moved in, their apartments are below," Sylia explained.  
Priss didn't comment only sat down casually.  
"Nene and Macky married as soon as he was better, I know your wondering how he lived if Galatea was destroyed," Sylia continued.  
"Don't keep me waiting," Priss replied uninterested, her mind was still concentrated on Leon, she didn't love the dope. She figured the more she told herself that fact the more she might be able to believe, and if she could believe it, then it had to be true. Leon had obviously moved on and made a family of his own, that seemed to be the theme.  
"Because Macky is so much a human and so little like a boomer the only thing he lost when Galatea was killed was the immortality of a machine, he will live a full life, I suppose that's all I can hope for him," Sylia looked down at her hands still sorry for all that had happened before the Knight Sabers left on their final mission no doubt.  
"That's all anyone can hope for I supposed," Priss said raising her eyebrows and standing to look at the fish.  
"He fixing the bike for you," Sylia whispered from behind her, "he never gave up on you either Priss. The girls and I, we accepted the possibility, but not Nigel."  
That was comforting to Priss, for some reason, the fact that the only two men she had ever loved in her life wouldn't give up on her and trusted her to return.  
"Sylia, I brought you your package," a familiar voice said. Priss looked into the gold eyes of Asil and smiled.  
"Thank you Asil, is Leon with you?" Sylia asked calmly.  
"Uh-hu," Asil replied, "he's as pink as that dress he's always looking at."  
Sylia muffled a laugh but when Priss looked to the security camera she knew what dress Asil was talking about. It was the pink dress Priss had worn after she lost the bet with Sylia and in Leon's hand was a tattered photo, the photo taken of Priss in that dress.  
"I know who you are," Asil boasted.  
"Who am I then?" Priss demanded of the insolent child.  
"Your Priss Asagiri, you were the lead singer in Sekiria you saved my life," Asil said proudly.  
"Your very smart for a young girl," Priss replied warming up to the child, "how do you know all this."  
"Leon told me, he also said that-that," Asil stopped when her train of thought derailed.  
"That's enough Asil," Leon said calmly. Priss looked at him but didn't move, she was content to just look at him for a long time.  
"It's been a long time, Priss," Leon said just above a whisper. 


	2. Some Things Never Change

"It has," Priss said calmly. She tried to ignore the fact that Sylia had ushered Asil from the room and they were now alone. She didn't know if it were god sent or not that she had to spend time with Leon.  
"I-I-we-well.um," for a minute the stammered boneheaded Leon was back but it all changed, just as quickly as it had come.  
"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Leon bellowed turning away from Priss in agitation.  
"Well if you must know," Pris started causally walking around him so that she could enjoy the look on his face when she told him of her adventures. She knew she'd leave out key portions to make him sweat a little.  
"I wandered in a fucking desert for a year and a half until I was rescued by a band of tourists. Turns out I was only in Arizona. I had nothing, no way to get here and when I landed in that hellish part of the United States I was butt freaking naked."  
Priss was calm as she explained and she knew the look on Leon's face said it all, he was imagining her wondering a desert with nothing on.  
"Get that stupid grin off your face. The men bought me some clothes and food, got me a job," Priss muttered.  
"Men?" Leon exclaimed looking at her like she had said the sky was down, and the ground was up.  
"Yes Leon, men. They were wandering the desert in search of snakes and scorpions."  
"And they saw you-," Leon stopped and put a hand on his chin, "I see."  
"Apparently you don't," Priss continued, "They were priests."  
Leon thought about this for a long time and when he finally thought of something to say that would pose another uncomfortable question Priss cut him off.  
"It took time, but I got a job, and enough money. So here I am," Priss crossed her arms in front of her chest, she really didn't want to get into every detail of her journey, the truth was had she not had her wonderful voice, she would have never made it back.  
Without warning Leon pulled her close. He forgot that he was dealing with Priss Asagiri. In one movement Leon was flat on his back, Priss was glared down at him.  
"What the hell makes you think you can touch me?" Priss demanded.  
Sylia laughed as she watched the security camera.  
"So much for starting where they left off," Linna commented muffing a giggle.  
Nene smiled, "nope, that's right where they left off."  
Asil tried jumping up and down so that she could see what everyone was looking at.  
"What's going on?" she whined.  
"Nothing Asil, Leon-poo is just remembering the woman he loooooooves," Nene cooed.  
Asil make a noise of disgust and looked to Nene, "that's grooooss."  
Linna laughed and bent down so she was Asil's height, "some day you'll be in love."  
Asil laughed and went to look at the fish, "nu-uh boys are mean, stupid and ugly."  
"Not surprised she feels that way," Nene started, "the only man she's been around is Leon."  
Linna muffled a laugh as Leon and Priss ascended in the elevator.  
Leon moved to put a hand on Priss' back but stopped clenched his fists, then shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.  
"I-I'm glad your back," Leon muttered looking away from her.  
"What was that Leon-poo?" Nene chimed in, "I couldn't hear you."  
Leon clenched his jaw and looked at Nene, "I said I was happy she was back, I can only wish that you hadn't returned!"  
Nene sniffled then looked at Leon with sad eyes, "you so mean Leon- poo!"  
She turned away from him as he tried to explain.  
"Oh geez will you give it a rest kid," Leon hissed.  
Nene didn't respond just continued to sniffle.  
"Are they at it again?" Daley asked drawing the attention to him self as he entered the store.  
"Some things never change," Linna commented with a smile.  
"So they say," Priss muttered obviously referring to Leon's more mature attitude which was now diminishing.  
"So what's left of MegaTokyo, what do we have to do? There is no need for the Knight Sabers, or the AD police for that matter," Priss started, "not that the AD Police were much use to this city anyways, but I suppose we're all in the same place. Jobless."  
"Well, Linna and Nene have been helping a lot in the Silky Doll," Sylia commented.  
"Yeah," Nene added, "and Macky and Nigel have a lot f work down at the shop."  
"And 'Leon-poo' and I have been working for the American Red Cross building this place back up," Daley interjected.  
"Well I guess there's only one thing for me to do then," Priss replied with a grin on her face. 


	3. Opening Night Tensions

Priss was always nervous on an opening night, the truth was, she had never been this nervous. She flicked the cigarette down into the darkness of the alleyway then looked up when she saw headlights.  
There was Leon standing, well leaning on the bike that Nigel had been fixing up for her, it looked great, in his hand was a single rose, it was black in color and Priss loved it from the instant she saw him standing there. She walked towards him and he lifted his head smiling.  
Priss was back to her old self, tight leather and basic jewelry. She glared at him through her catlike eyes and then smiled when he offered the rose.  
"I-I uh," for an instant the old bumbling Leon was back, but not staying this time, "I wanted to wish you good luck, not that you'll need it."  
"Thanks," Priss murmured she gently leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, suddenly she didn't feel so nervous anymore.  
"I also got you this," Leon said holding out a necklace. It was a thin leather string with a dragon hanging from it.  
The dragon line, Priss thought as she reached out and took the necklace, it was a constant reminder of what she had fought for, what she had fought against.  
"Will you put it on for me?" she asked sheepishly.  
Leon nodded and Priss turned so her back was to him. I was then she noticed in the darkness a small flashing red light, having no idea what it could be she internally shrugged it off.  
Leon placed his hands on her shoulders when he was done tying the necklace into place.  
"What do you see?" He asked casually.  
"Oh.it's nothing," Priss assured him.  
Nene giggled and tried to stifle back laughter as Daley handed her a coke and a hotdog.  
"How's our boy doing?" Daley asked sitting on the ground and leaning against the trash can.  
"Fine fine, Priss hasn't beaten him up.yet."  
"Key word there," Daley muttered through a mouthful of hotdog, "yet."  
Nene laughed again.  
Leon pulled Priss close to him with one arm, "Nene tells me you don't eat before a performance, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me after?"  
Priss thought about this for a minute then casually said, "sure.I guess."  
"Oooooo she took the bait!" Nene beamed. 


	4. Thier own happily ever after

This chapter is dedicated Rev. Josh for a couple of reasons. The first and foremost is for getting me off my arse to continue and writing and because I have a dying need to prove to him that there IS a happily ever after for Priss and Leon! AHAHAHAHA. (if not, Leon is mine :D)  
  
Leon didn't have any trouble finding Priss after the show she was the one surrounded by hundreds of screaming fans. As soon as she politely said good-bye, yes politely, she climbed on the back of her fixed bike and slid close to Leon.  
She wasn't letting him drive because she liked him or anything like that, but because she was tired and he knew where he was going. If his sense of direction got them lost Priss didn't want to have to deal with his attitude. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he revved the engine and sped off.  
"Where we headed," she asked out of pure curiosity, not that she really was interested or anything.  
"It's a surprise," Leon replied calmly.  
Priss half expected him to pull up beside his police car and be like, well here we are. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought. She leaned her head against Leon's back and closed her eyes, for the time being she would just enjoy the ride.  
Priss woke when Leon stopped the bike, she didn't even remember sleeping. With a grin she slid off the bike and took in her surroundings. A moonlit beach with a picnic set up. Wasn't that just NOT like him, he was up to something.  
He took her hand as they walked down the beach a good dstance from where he parked. That she decided was something he dd on purpose so that he could have time to collect himself, and to stare at her.  
When she sat down she smiled, okay, she said to herself so she'd calm down, give the baboon his chance.  
Leon sat beside her and smiled as they started dinner. He couldn't help it, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
After a filling mal Leon suggested they take a walk. Priss accepted and Leon helped her up. Her foot got twisted in the blanket and she found herself braced against his chest.  
"You alright?" He asked casually.  
"Fine," Priss replied. But at that moment she didn't feel the need to step back and of course neither did Leon.  
Priss leaned back so that she could look into Leon's eyes, what she saw there consumed her. His eyes looked tender for once and not the stupid arrogance or even anger she usually saw. She saw a future and that scared her.  
She stepped back abruptly nearly falling again, but Leon once again was there to rescue her.  
"Priss, there was something," Leon started but stopped himself.  
"Yes Leon?" Priss replied accepting her fate. And why shouldn't she? She was always attracted to the oaf and had even dreamt of a life with him. She would never admit that out loud of course, but it was something she knew.  
"I-well the thing is," Leon scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet. Priss smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I love you," she murmured and then she pressed her lips to his.  
Leon continued to be less than sure footed as he asked her to marry him. She wasn't hesitant with her answer and he knew that everything would be perfect. As soon as the ring was on her finger he grinned.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Asil," Priss murmured holding both of his hands and easing down to the blanket, their walk was forgotten.  
"I have to tell you that she's part of this deal...this package," Leon replied and he sighed, in an instant he could have ruined everything he worked for.  
Priss smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Yeah!" A high pitched voice yelled coming from the bushes. Asil emerged wearing one of Leons sweaters which nearly went to her knees. She tripped and landed with one arm around each of her parents.  
Nene and Daley were both sobbing as they watched the scene, their video camera and popcorn was forgotten. Linna and Sylvia stepped back and leaned against Sylvia's car.  
"He better make her happy," Nigel muttered looking straight ahead from the driver's seat.  
"Oh, he will," Sylvia prompted, "now let's head home and let them have some time together, Linna will you go get Nene and Daley?"  
Linna nodded and watched the scene, something she always dreamed of, someone to love her. That wasn't seeming likely now that the only person she ever loved was engaged, with a family. She might just have to deal with being alone.  
Daley grinned at her, "time to had home I suppose?"  
"Yeah, we should probably give them some privacy," Nene said with a pout.  
Daley and Nene stood together and headed to the car. Linna continued to stand there staring at the new happy family, would she ever have a happily ever after? 


End file.
